


New Year Queer

by darkkwater



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Caretaking, Drunk Sex, First Time, Gay Panic, M/M, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkwater/pseuds/darkkwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Funny things happen at the stroke of midnight on New Year's Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year Queer

 

**  
**

New Year Queer 

"5-4-3-2…" David and Colby mumbled along with the TV. "1!" 

"Hap-py New Yearr!" Colby slurred, raising his beer bottle towards the fireworks on the TV. 

"Happy Nnew Yearr!" David slurred as well, clinking his beer bottle against Colby's. 

Colby grinned at him and David grinned back. They were sitting on the couch at Colby's apartment, the coffee table in front of them littered with empty beer bottles, food, and other remains of a long evening spent watching TV and drinking. 

The TV show cut from the fireworks to various couples kissing. Colby turned to look at David, who was just a few inches away, his lips slightly damp with beer. 

Colby leaned over and kissed David. 

David jerked back an inch and eyed him. "What ya doing?" 

"Kissing you," Colby said, closing the distance and pressing his lips to David's once more. 

David's lips pressed back against his and those full lips felt as good as Colby had always imagined they would. Colby carefully put one hand on David's cheek. His skin tingled at each point of contact. 

David pulled back again and asked, "But _why_ are you kissing me?" 

"Because…" Colby looked for a reason. "Because it's the New Year's and you're shupposed to kiss your partner." 

"I'm not that kind of partner," David said. 

Colby's eyes were riveted to David's mouth. He'd always been fascinated how David's facial hair framed his mouth. A mouth that was made for kissing. 

"You're the closhest I've got," Colby said and closed the gap again. Between kisses, he asked, "Why are you kissing me back?" 

"I'm not kissing you back," David grumbled then returned to kissing him back. His lips parted and let Colby's tongue dart in. Colby moaned happily and deepened the kiss, half sliding onto David's lap. 

When they came up for air, David looked around the room, as if he was trying to orient himself in reality. "This is all kinda… abrupt." 

"Not for me," Colby said, stroking his fingers over David's goatee. 

"Didn't even know you're into…" 

"Good at secrets, me," Colby said, nodding sagely. 

"That's true," David said. "Why now?" 

Colby smiled. "Haven't been thish drunk for years." 

"You're only into guys when you're drunk?" David asked. "That seems strange." 

Colby eyed him. "You are not drunk enough." 

"Drunk enough to let you kiss me," David replied, with that little smirk of his. 

Colby kissed the smirk away and more. 

When he let David breathe again, David said, "So you're a - what's that called - a 'two-beer-queer'?" 

Colby turned his head and squinted at the table, trying to add up the number of bottles. "Twelve-beer queer, I think," he said and snickered. 

"Maybe it's time for some coffee," David said, but he didn't move to get up from the couch. 

"Not yet, Sinclair…" Colby said. Not when he had him where he'd always wanted him. "Love your mouth," he mumbled against David's lips. "Made for kissing." 

David made a skeptical noise in reply, but began to be less passive in the kiss. His tongue slid around Colby's and into Colby's mouth. Colby grunted in approval and gripped the back of David's head to keep the connection tight. They kissed for a long, intense moment, before David pushed lightly against Colby's chest. Colby pulled back. They were both breathing heavily. 

"Your mouth framed with that goatee, like 'put lips here'," Colby said, continuing the earlier thought. "Or, you know," he giggled. "'Insert cock here.'" 

"Not that drunk," David said firmly. 

"Mmm," Colby said, rubbing his hands down David's chest. 

After a long paused, David asked, "Are you?" 

Colby blinked. "What?" 

"Are you… drunk enough?" 

Colby frowned, trying to process what David was saying, then his eyes suddenly widened. "Are you saying I could…?" 

David gave a one-shouldered shrug. 

Colby's heart began to pound. He checked himself and found a small voice screaming in panic at the back of his mind. He grinned at David. "Not quite yet." He stood up and staggered over to the fridge. He found a beer and opened it. Standing at the fridge, he drank it down as quickly as he could. The screaming voice was washed out. Smiling, Colby shut the door and turned back towards David. 

David was still sitting on the couch where Colby had left him. His lips looked wet from kissing. He was watching Colby intently. 

Placing each foot carefully, Colby walked to the couch. He found the remote and turned off the TV, then he slid to his knees in front of David. 

"I don't know if this is a good idea," David said. "You're too drunk to know what you're doing." 

"Just drunk enough," Colby said cheerfully. He placed his hands on David's thighs and waited to see if David would move away. 

"You sure you want to do this?" David said. 

"Oh, yeah," Colby said fervently. He rubbed David's thighs. They felt warm and muscular through the denim. Looking up at David's face, he slid his hands up higher. David slowly reached down and began to unzip his jeans. Colby pushed his hands away and pulled down the zipper himself. He reached his hand inside and found the shape of the beginning of an erection. He slid his fingers up and down it and David's breathing hitched. 

Still on his knees on the floor, Colby scooted back from the couch. 

"Stand up," Colby said huskily. 

David stood up close to him. Reaching up, Colby unbuckled David's belt and began pulling his jeans and underwear downward. David's cock sprang out, more than halfway hard. Colby automatically pulled David's clothes down to his ankles, but his eyes were riveted to that dark cock. 

He had never seen a black cock up close and his mouth watered at the lovely brown skin. He slowly realized that David was talking. 

"…expecting some sort of huge monster dick, like black guys are just animals with horse's dicks, and we don't have a range of sizes. It's totally…" 

"Beautiful," Colby interrupted, his voice reverent. 

"What?" 

"It's beautiful," Colby repeated. Then he giggled. "Like a tootsie roll." 

David gave a startled laugh. "It's not a fucking tootsie roll." 

"Let's see…" Colby leaned forward and gave the waiting cock a long lick. "Mm, no, tastes like cock." He gave a growl and pushed David back towards the couch. David sat with a thump and Colby quickly took off David's shoes and socks. 

"Why are you…?" David asked. 

Colby pulled David's bunched up jeans and underwear over his feet and threw them aside. David was now naked from the waist down. He was all muscle and sleek flat planes. Colby swallowed quickly to avoid drool from leaking out his mouth. 

He moved in between David's knees, sliding his hands up and over David's legs, then gave David's cock another long lick. He looked up at David's face and licked him again. David was back to watching him intently. 

"Are you sure…" David asked one more time. 

Colby growled and sucked David's cock deep into his mouth. 

"Shit!" David gasped. 

Colby moaned happily at the long-missed taste and feel of cock between his lips. He hadn't had one since he'd left the army. The memory of Simon's cock and the last time they were together came back with a rush. 

"Been a while?" David asked. His voice was little shaky. 

Colby sucked and savored David's cock for a long moment, before answering. "Since the army," he said. "Simon and me… I used to…" 

"Get drunk enough?" David supplied. 

"Right…a couple of times a month, sometimes more. Haven't seen him since…" Colby pushed the memories aside for the much more pleasant present. "Shut up, Sinclair," he grumbled and went back to sucking David's cock. 

"Yeah," David agreed. His hands were splayed on his thighs, flexing rhythmically as Colby's mouth slid up and down. 

Colby held David's balls with one hand, enjoying the weight of them. With his other hand, he held on to the base of David's dark cock as he worked the thick head. He hummed in the back of his throat and was rewarded by a quiet moan from David. 

"Col…" David gasped. "I'm…" 

Colby lifted his head and smiled at David, letting the other man catch his breath. He didn't want it to end so soon. David shook himself a little and smiled back at Colby. 

David didn't smile fully very often, usually just offering that small near-smirk, but when he really smiled, it sent shivers through Colby. A full-out laugh, with the flash of David's white teeth, made Colby's heart thud and his cock throb. 

That smile, combined with his cock in Colby's hand, made Colby shudder with emotion. 

David seemed to misinterpret Colby's expression. 

"Sorry," David said. "Been a while for me, too." 

Colby raised his eyebrows. 

"I mean, since a woman did that," David said quickly. "I've never had a man do that before." 

"I know," Colby said, though he had hoped otherwise. He got to his feet and quickly stripped out of his clothes, then went to get another beer. 

"Are you sure you want to be drinking more…" David said. 

Colby turned back to look at him while he drank. When he finished, he said, "Take off your sshirt." 

"What?" 

Colby wanted to see David fully naked and see if the top half of him was as delicious as the bottom. "Take offff your sshirt." 

"Why?" 

Colby smiled. "Why not?" 

David seemed to think about that for a moment then shrugged. He pulled off his shirt and Colby grinned. He drank down the rest of the beer and set the bottle down in the vicinity of the table. It made a clanking sound but he hardly noticed. 

"Youzz are ffine, David Shinclair," Colby said fervently. 

David smiled back at him and his eyes seemed appreciative of Colby's naked body. Colby returned to the couch and straddled David's thighs. He rubbed his bare skin against David's smooth skin. 

Colby nuzzled David's ear and said, "You're evvreything I've evver wanted in a partner." 

David made a questioning sound. 

"Mm-hmm," Colby said. "Shmart, determined, shexy, shtrong." He punctuated each word with a kiss. "And…" He grinned against David's neck and ran his hand downwards. "A realllly nice cock." 

Colby shifted to the side so he could get a hold of David's cock. His mouth met David's and they kissed while Colby lightly stroked David's cock. One of David's hands slipped into Colby's hair, cupping the back of his head, and his other hand stroked lightly down Colby's chest. Colby waited and hoped, but David's hand didn't go any further. 

After a long, pleasant moment of that, Colby moved back to the floor. He watched David's face as he took David's cock back into his mouth. David was watching him as intently, but not with the concern that he'd been showing before. This was pure anticipation. 

Colby smiled around David's cock and got back to work. He got up higher on his knees and took David even deeper. His cock slid so smoothly between Colby's lips, the pulsing heat of him better than anything Colby remembered. David's hands moved to Colby's hair, holding his head loosely with trembling fingers. 

Colby flashed between wanting David to hold him tight, start fucking his mouth, and appreciating that David was giving him room to move away if he wanted. Not that he wanted to, not with David's cock throbbing in his hand and between his lips. 

"Col-Colby…" David gasped. 

Reluctantly, Colby lifted his head and fastened his lips to the front of David's cock instead. David's eyes were closed, sweat beads standing out over his chest. Colby watched his face avidly. 

David's mouth dropped open, his head pressed back against the couch and his hips thrust up against Colby's mouth. Ropes of cum shot out of his cock, painting white stripes over his lovely dark skin, up his stomach and almost up to his hard nipples. He made a noise, helpless and visceral, and Colby's own cock throbbed painfully. He kept shooting and moaning while Colby held on. 

Finally, he slowed down. His eyes opened and he stared blankly into space. 

Colby rubbed his lips against David's softening cock, humming happily under his breath. 

David blinked and looked down at him, his head wobbling a little on his shoulders. 

"You?" David asked. 

"You want to turn around on the couch and let me fuck you?" Colby asked. He could see it so clearly - David on his knees on the couch, holding onto the back, bent over slightly to display the ass that Colby hadn't got quite a good enough look at yet. Colby would rim him, taste that pink asshole between the brown cheeks, then bury his cock in that virgin ass. David would come again from being fucked, Colby's hands holding him up as David's legs threatened to collapse underneath him. Colby would come himself, unloading himself inside that hot tunnel while David gasped beneath him. 

"Not nearly drunk enough," David said hoarsely. 

Colby shrugged and climbed onto the couch, straddling David's legs again. He scooted a little ways up and began to rub his hard cock in the cum coating David's stomach. Colby pressed his cheek against David's smooth head. David's hands came up to lightly grip Colby's ass and Colby groaned in approval. David's grip tightened as Colby began to thrust harder against him. Colby looked down and saw that David was looking up at him. Colby closed his eyes but didn't hide his face. 

His orgasm rose quickly with his cock sliding through David's cum. He bit down on his lip and whimpered as he got right to the edge but couldn't…couldn't…. 

Then one of David's hands was on his cock and Colby came with a cry. He peeled his eyelids open to see his cock between David's familiar fingers and he pumped his orgasm out some more, his cum joining David's to cover David's fine dark chest. 

He came to a trembling stop and David removed his hands from Colby's ass and cock. Colby sighed in mixed happiness and loss, then kissed David's head. 

He slowly slid down and sideways to sit next to David. His lips found David's and he kissed him gently, his breath still shaky. David's breathing was rough as well. 

Finally, they both pulled away and looked at each other. 

David gave him that familiar half-smile. "I'm toast. You promised me the couch. You got a blanket for that?" 

"Come share my bed with me," Colby said, then added with a grin, "Though I can't promise that I won't hump you in the middle of the night." 

David looked at him for a long moment. "You plan on drinking more in bed? Eventually you're not going to be 'drunk enough' anymore." 

Colby sighed noisily. "Okay, you're just afraid that coming a second time tonight will break your brain." He giggled at his own words. 

David nodded. "Time to get you into bed." He stood up, then seemed to remember the cum covering his stomach and chest. He went to the bathroom and came back, wiping himself down. He tossed the towel to Colby and began putting his clothes back on. Colby watched David until that lovely body was hidden under clothing again, then began to put his own clothes back on again. 

Fully dressed, he sat back down on the couch. 

"Up," David said. 

Colby smiled and waited for David to come over to pull him up. He grabbed hold of him and kissed him thoroughly. David responded for a moment, then broke it off with a sigh and put his arm under Colby's shoulder. Colby let him walk him into his bedroom. Colby leaned against David while David pulled down the covers. He stole a few more kisses before climbing into bed. 

"Happy New Year, Colby," David said. 

"Happy New Year, David," Colby said with a smile. "Happy, happy new year." 

David shook his head, turned off the light and walked out of the room. 

Colby closed his eyes, feeling sleepy and sated. There hadn't even been any fucking, but he still felt better than he had in years. He licked his lips - they still tasted like David - and fell happily to sleep. 

 

  


David woke to the sound of retching. 

He sat up, then grabbed his head and fell back to the couch. His head was pounding with the worst hangover he'd had in years. He peeled his eyes open and tried to orient himself. Right, it was New Year's Day, he was on Colby's couch, and last night he and Colby had… 

Oh shit. 

David dragged himself to his feet and staggered into the kitchen. He found a clean glass amidst the dirty dishes and filled it up in the sink. He drank the glass down, refilled it, and forced himself to drink that, too. He refilled it again and went to find the bathroom. 

Colby was bent over the toilet, his face paper white. David silently offered him the glass of water. Colby squinted up at him, then shakily accepted the water. He took a few sips then leaned his head against the toilet bowl. 

"God, David," Colby said hoarsely. "God, I'm so sorry. God." 

Looking at Colby's fear-filled face, at the white showing around his eyes, David made a sudden decision. "Embarrassed that you drank so much you couldn't even make it until midnight?" 

"What?" 

"You invite me over to celebrate New Year's and here you fall asleep before the ball even drops. Well, the West Coast replay of the ball dropping, at least." 

"But…" 

"You were asleep and snoring before the countdown even started." 

"…I was?" 

"And having a really good dream, too, by the look of it," David said. 

Colby blinked at him and David watched the terror recede from his eyes. 

"You and I didn't…" 

"Didn't what? Finish off that nasty bean dip you bought?" 

Colby smiled shakily. "It was pretty nasty, wasn't it…?" 

"Not surprised we both have a rotten hangover. My Grandma has this great recipe for a cure, though. Let me see if you've got the ingredients." He turned and left Colby in the bathroom. He made it halfway down the hall before he stopped and leaned against the wall, overwhelmed by what he'd just done, and what _they'd_ done last night. 

When Colby had first started kissing him, David had been completely confused. He'd just been feeling depressed that he was single on yet another New Year's Eve, and then Colby had leaned over and pressed his lips to his and it seemed like a strange dream. A strange but really pleasant dream. 

Colby's mouth had felt surprisingly good and his large, warm hands had felt nice roaming over his chest. When that mouth and those hands had gotten to sucking and holding David's cock, they'd felt a whole lot more than just 'nice'… 

"Did I have the ingredients?" Colby called from the bathroom. 

Startled into movement, David made his way to the kitchen. He started opening cabinets at random. Colby wasn't a gourmet, but seemed to have a decent variety of things in his kitchen. Odds were good… 

Odds were good that David had just had sex with his partner then lied to him about it. 

David gritted his teeth and resolved to tell Colby the truth as soon as possible. Probably after a couple of beers. 

He paused, holding a can of green beans and frowning. Had Colby planned it all? Was that kiss not as abrupt as it felt? Colby had, after all, invited David over for a long evening, and had started drinking before David had even walked in the door. Had he been planning on kissing David at midnight and had known the alcohol load that he'd need to get up the courage? Then had he bet on things going from there? 

David shook his head, put the can of green beans back and continued his search. While Colby might have been gearing himself up for a midnight kiss, David was fairly sure that Colby hadn't planned all that had happened. In fact, David couldn't remember the exact sequence of events, but had the distinct impression that it had been _him_ that had suggested Colby suck his cock. As to why he'd suggested that, he wasn't quite sure. It had just been so long since someone had touched him that way. 

Then when Colby had gotten between his knees… David winced with embarrassment as he remembered that he'd been so drunk that he'd started talking about that old, stupid insecurity that he had about his cock size. When Colby had just stopped and stared at his cock, the words had come tumbling out. More than once a burgeoning one-night-stand had ended when the woman, who'd been watching too much porn, discovered that David didn't have some monster animal jungle cock. He'd actually gotten the nerve once to ask a sex therapist at a party about it, and she'd reassured him that black men came in as many sizes as white men. But it still hurt when a woman accused him of being 'not really black'. 

But Colby… Colby had seemed to have no reservations about his cock size. In fact, he'd demonstrated that he liked David's cock a great deal. David felt a flush come over him as he remembered just how avidly Colby had demonstrated his appreciation. No woman had ever been as excited about sucking his cock. Sure, they'd made the proper noises, but you could tell. 

David opened the bottle of hot sauce he'd found and poured some in a glass. He added tomato sauce, lemon juice - not good as lime, but would do in a pinch \- and then juice from a pickle jar. He filled another glass of water. 

He held his nose and threw the foul concoction down the back of his throat. He quickly followed it up with the glass of water, keeping the liquids down by force of willpower. He clenched his teeth and thought about Colby. He was indeed a man who was shockingly good at keeping secrets, all the while seeming completely open and guileless. David would have no more suspected Colby of being gay than he would of him being a triple agent. 

While it surprised the Hell out of David that Colby was gay, he wasn't surprised that if Colby was gay he was deeply conflicted about it. Colby had that military background, but more importantly, he'd been raised in a fundamental Christian family which would have had very definite views on the 'evils of homosexuality'. It was sad that Colby was so deep in the closet that it took half a liquor store to let him relax about it. 

When David was sure that the nasty drink was going to stay down, David put together another dose for Colby. It would take at little while to kick in, but it had always worked for his Grandma. That and a little 'hair of the dog'. 

David picked up the two glasses and headed back towards the bathroom. The door was shut. 

"You okay?" David called. 

"Just going to take a quick shower," Colby called back. 

"Good idea. Got the hangover remedy for whenever you're ready." David said. "Try alternating cold and hot water. My Grandma says it helps hangovers by getting the blood pumping." 

David went back to the front room, set the glasses down then began to clear up the mess. He heard the sound of the shower turn on and couldn't help but remember what Colby looked like naked. David could make the rational assessment that Colby was a very attractive man - if you were attracted to men. 

David frowned, remembering also that it had felt nice to hold on to Colby's bare ass as Colby thrust against him. When it seemed like Colby wasn't going to be able to come - probably because he was so drunk - it had seemed so natural to reach down and help him along. Why that would seem natural when David had never touched another man's cock in his life…? 

David eyed the glass of hangover cure. Maybe that's what a partner did. Made hangover cures and offered a helping hand when needed. 

David shrugged. He supposed that he should be freaking out more than he was. The truth was this had been his first New Year's Eve in years that hadn't been miserable. Between kisses, Colby had said some flattering things, then they'd had some surprisingly fulfilling sex. Better than he'd had in ages. 

The thing that was bothering him the most, to be honest, was that terror he'd seen in Colby's eyes before David had lied and said it hadn't happened. An agent and hero who'd faced down the things that Colby had should not be terrified by a little sex with a man. Especially a man who swore to watch his back. David would need to find some way to convince Colby of that, once he told him that the sex had really happened. 

David started to count empty beer bottles. Just how much alcohol did it take to put Colby in the right frame of mind? Five bottles for a meaningful talk? Ten bottles for a kiss? Just one short of passing out for another blowjob? 

Smiling wryly, he shook his head. He wasn't going to let that happen again before he knew that he wouldn't be lying again in the morning. 

Still… 

Humming to himself, he finished cleaning up the room. His own hangover headache was quickly fading. He went to the kitchen to see what breakfast he could make for himself, and for Colby when his stomach was ready. A few eggs looked promising and he dug out a frying pan. Maybe he could even find some cheese and some sort of vegetable. 

He felt more optimistic this January 1st than he had in a long time. Colby had set this evening up, had drunk what he'd needed to get up his courage, and then had trusted David enough to reveal his secret to him. That meant a lot, and David would do what he needed to do to prove himself worthy of that trust. 

Even if it meant getting Colby 'drunk enough' again very soon… and seeing what the New Year had brought. 


End file.
